jimfandomcom-20200214-history
Suhail Hadar
Suhail Hadar Hailing from the world of Thoon, Dr. Suhail Hadar is a 35 year-old human male with good breeding and bad luck. Born the youngest of 5, Suhail quickly learned that the best kind of attention was the sort that wasn't directed at him. His four older sisters worked diligently, excelling in their respective fields and making their mother, a mid-level bureaucrat, proud. Suhail, on the other hand, quickly discovered that the highly stratified society of Thoon held little for a man of his completely innocuous talents. He went on to receive his doctorate, as was expected of him, but in doing so he committed the double sin of not only graduating within the meaty part of his class's bellcurve, but also specializing in a field that he actually enjoyed. His mother, although well-off, refused to support his lifestyle, and he was forced to turn to scavenging alien ruins on the planet's surface to supplement his meager income from his position as an adjunct at his city's local university. For a while, Suhail actually found himself enjoying the scavenger lifestyle. He was outdoors, away from the crowds and cramped avenues of the stilted cities, and free of the obligations of his caste and clan. His doctorate helped him in identifying the pricier artifacts among the ruins, and he quickly learned the ins and outs of dealing with Thoon's shady underbelly. For 10 years, Dr. Hadar lived a double-life. Of course, even moderate success brings reputation, and Thoon's planetary government did not look kindly on smugglers and their suppliers. Suhail caught a tip that his contact had sold him out, and, panicking, he left the planet with nothing but his scavenging gear and a handful of credits. He hopes to rebuild his small fortune and bribe his way back into society. Thoon Thoon is a desert planet with a thin atmosphere. Close to its system's sun, it is warm, but not scorchingly hot. Pre-Scream, a lush jungle covered the planet's surface. Within it, an alien species had built a thriving (but primitive; though the population numbered in the billions, they lived like the incas and mayans of old) civilization. Humans lived and worked among them, studying their ways and preparing the local society for colonization. At one point, a population of around 100 million lived and worked among the aboriginal species. Then, the Scream. A shockwave rippled across the planet, igniting the jungle and annihilating anyone unfortunate enough to be caught on its surface. Colonists located within futuristic stilted-cities managed to avoid destruction, but the smoke from the blaze smothered anyone without protective breathing equipment. The planet's human population was reduced to a hundredth of its original size, and the native species was completely destroyed. Without the jungle to root it in place, the naturally silty soil was caught up in the immense wind generated by the maelstrom and created a massive storm that raged across the planet. Months later, the storm subsided, and the Thoonians could once again venture outside. The atmosphere had been stripped from the planet, and many citizens within the cities had been suffocated. The survivors built domes over their respective residential centers which would permit them to live without masks, but few chose to remove them, fearing that what many had come to believe was God's divine retribution would strike again. The surface remained untouched, a blackened reminder of the sinful lifestyle of the Thoonian's forebears. Culture and costume Thoonian culture is a confusing mess of clans and castes. The planet has since shed the religious fervor that gripped it after the scream, but certain aspects of the dogma remain entrenched within the culture. For one, all Thoonians wear a breathing apparatus when in public, a reminder of the social scarring left by the Scream. This mask is presented during a special ceremony, performed on a child's 13th birthday. Essentially an adult, after affixing their own mask, bends down and places a ceremonial mask on the child's face. People often personalize their masks, using colorful paints and inventive designs, or sometimes building their own (Suhail, as a fugitive, wears a standard black mask). Offworlders don't need a mask, as the cities have their own atmo within their individual domes, but it is a smart idea to wear one, if only to blend in. Many masks are merely perfunctory, and often don't serve any function beyond a piece of ceremonial garb. The surface of the planet, although still considered sacred by many, was opened by the planetary government 50 years prior to the events of this game. With the exception of the polar icecaps, the planet is a temperate desert; lifeless because of the lack of water, not because of the heat.Traffic is strictly controlled; ruins still dot the surface, and some contain pre-Scream tech that was preserved from the firestorm. Some scavenging parties can be found living among the ancient temples, but these are rare; you're more likely to run across a patrolling government squad. The culture, although a meritocracy, is structured around clans, and marriage is a fundamental tenet of the local religion (Suhail is single). People live in stilted cities, 300 of which are scattered around the surface of the planet. Each city has a distinct municipal government and regional clans. Larger clans are often spread across multiple cities, and are often central in major planetary decisions, though local clans still hold sway in their native cities (Suhail comes from a strong regional clan, but grew up in a city in which it had only a minor influence). Education is valued. Family is considered sacred. Medicine and the sciences are considered "worthwhile" professions; anthropology and social studies are not. Cities used to make war on one another, but united following contact by the trading cartels. A single council is composed of representatives from the 300 cities, and they essentially act as the planetary government. Women are much more prevalent in government roles than men. Imports and exports are strictly controlled, and Thoonians do not trust offworlders. Thoonians believe that customs are important, and casually addressing an unknown Thoonian on the street is considered incredibly rude. Uneducated Thoonians are prejudiced against aliens (many blamed the local population for the Scream). Thoonians speak in a heavily accented manner, and attempt to convey emotion through voice and gesture rather than facial expression. As such, Thoonians often make weird and elaborate motions that can disconcert offworlders.Category:SWN Category:SWN Player Character Category:Player Character